


Regretted Creation

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Okay so I was thinking, bc you write Chuck so amazingly, that you could maybe make an angsty fic/drabble or whatever where the reader hunts with the Winchesters and they meet Chuck except now he’s God. Before she was a hunter she dated Chuck and now he’s in the bunker and they keep getting into little petty fights until Chuck accidentally says that he regreted making the reader and the a bunch of angst happened. Sorry if this isn’t really descriptive I just need a go-to angst fic. Thanks :)





	Regretted Creation

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. Okay so I was thinking, bc you write Chuck so amazingly, that you could maybe make an angsty fic/drabble or whatever where the reader hunts with the Winchesters and they meet Chuck except now he’s God. Before she was a hunter she dated Chuck and now he’s in the bunker and they keep getting into little petty fights until Chuck accidentally says that he regreted making the reader and the a bunch of angst happened. Sorry if this isn’t really descriptive I just need a go-to angst fic. Thanks :)

Well before you hunted, well before you even knew of hunting, well before your current life- there was Chuck. Chuck Shurley- the man, the writer, and the love of your life. Every day you woke up next to him, his arms around you. Every night you fell asleep, your head on his chest.

Then the Winchesters came knocking on your front door, and your world changed forever. The two of you fought to keep up, but in the end, he was gone. No warnings. No words exchanged. No notes.

He was just gone.

How did someone go back to normal life after that? How did a person go from being surrounded by all that…to working a boring job, going out with friends, and worrying about having some time to yourself?

The answer was simple: You didn’t. You couldn’t.

That led you up to this moment. Standing in the bunker where you lived with the Winchesters- your hunting partners. You’d been hunting with them for a few years now, and they were like your family. “Hello, Y/N.” Chuck said awkwardly.

“Hi?” You repeated, in shock that he could honestly leave it at hi. “That’s all you have to say to me? ‘Hi’?” You scoffed. “Nice.” Shaking your head, you walked by him, shaking his hand off when he tried to stop you.

“This is gonna get weird.” Dean muttered with a sigh. “Great.” He took his bag, heading towards his room.

* * *

“That’s not the way you do that!” You yelled at Chuck.

His blue eyes darkened. “Yes, it is.” He ground out. “I’m God, I think I know how things work.”

You rolled your eyes. “Clearly, you don’t!” You countered. “That’s not how you work the damn washing machine, and that’s NOT how you work the dryer.”

He crossed his arms over his chest. “I don’t need you telling me how to do my laundry.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. What’s going on here?” Sam asked, looking between the two of you in the laundry room. “I could hear you in the library.”

“Lord Asshole over there is going to break the washer and dryer because he has his head so far up his ass he won’t listen to me.” You told him, making his eyebrows shot up.

“Oh, that’s mature.” Chuck chided.

You made a face at him. “Yes, because you’re the expert on maturity.”

Sam stepped between the two of you. “Y/N? Why don’t you go find Dean? Let him find something constructive to do with that anger.” He suggested.

“I’d like to slap Chuck in his stupid face.” You muttered as you walked out of the room.

* * *

Holding up the nearly empty carton of orange juice, you sighed. “Chuck, you are the _God_ of inconsiderate assholes.” You told him.

“How so? I left you some!” He defended himself.

You slammed it down on the table in front of him. “That’s a swallow.” You pointed to the low line of orange liquid. “That’s just rubbing it in my face that I’d like some orange juice, and I can’t have more than a tiny taste.”

He rolled his eyes. “Can’t please you no matter what I do. Big surprise there.”

“Can’t get through that thick skull. No surprise there.” You replied sarcastically.

“Okay!” Dean walked in, Sam on his heels. “New topic!” He tried, getting tired of the arguments. The petty arguments that happened for no reason other than you were trying to bother each other.

* * *

You walked into the library, tired, and feeling down. You hadn’t been sleeping well, and your fighting with Chuck wasn’t helping one bit. You still cared about him, as much as you wanted to hate the bastard. “Oh. Hi.” You said, your voice void of any emotion.

“Hi.” He sighed, not looking up from what he was reading. Sipping his tea, be simply avoided saying more than he had to. Or another fight would break out. And this time, the boys weren’t here to get in the middle. They’d left the week before on a hunt, leaving Chuck alone with you.

You had turned down their offer to go, simply wanting to be alone. Since the moment they left, you were regretting that choice. “How’s your book?” You asked, trying to be civil. If fighting made you feel like this, you had to try something.

He shrugged. “It’s okay.” He told you.

So much for that idea. “I guess I’ll leave you alone, then. Not like I was trying to be decent or anything.” You snapped, turning.

“Thank you! Took you long enough. Only creature I regret.” He muttered the last part.

Freezing, you turned to look at him. “What did you just say?”

Chuck closed his book, using his finger for a bookmark. “You’re the only creature I regret!” He said, more annoyed than anything about the constant bickering between the two of you. His words were regretted when he saw the anguish wash across your face.

“Oh…” You teared up, realizing that the man you had loved with every part of your soul never loved you back. “I see.” You breathed.

“Y/N–” He started, standing.

“Don’t.” You said before you rushed from the room, tears down your cheeks. It felt like him leaving all over again. Only worse.

* * *

Chuck stared after you, frozen. Why had he even said that? What the hell was he thinking?!

It didn’t hit him how long he’d been standing there, still as a statue, until he’d heard a door slam. Furrowing his brows, he realized it was the bunker’s front door. Panicking, he snapped his fingers, finding himself with you in your car as you sped away from the bunker, sobbing. Emotions were hitting you harder than you could ever remember. “Get away from me!” You yelled at him.

“I’m sorry.” He said calmly. “Please, let’s go back to the bunker before something happens. Driving like this isn’t safe.” He warned you.

“Like you would care what happens to me.” You sniffed, not looking over at him as you turned on your windshield wipers, the sky opening up to a downpour. “You said it yourself- you regret creating me.” Saying it dug the words in deeper.

Chuck sighed. “I didn’t mean it.” He said gently. “I don’t even know what made me say something like that.”

You shook your head. “I don’t want to hear your voice right now. Get the hell out of my car!”

“I am sorry.” He whispered before vanishing, back to the bunker.

* * *

Dean slammed on the breaks, jerking Sam forward. “What the hell is your problem?!” He snapped, glaring at his older brother.

“Isn’t that Y/N’s car?” He asked, his hand shaking slightly as he pointed to a telephone pole off the side of the road. It wasn’t a road many traveled, but you and the boys did. Them for the ease of avoiding cops, you because you liked the peace.

Sam’s head jerked to where Dean was pointing. “Oh God.” He jumped out of the car, uncaring that he was getting soaked as he rushed to the side of your car. “Please be okay.” He muttered to himself.

Dean was right behind him, panic taking over. “Chuck!” He cried out, hoping that for once he was listening. “God! Whatever!” He yelled into the rain.


End file.
